Dracula (Alternate)
Dracula, 'father of Draculaura, well-known monster, and the most famous vampire one will ever come across. He is a protective father over Draculaura, although, after a few centuries, he has learned to allow some of the things involved in her life. He is also seemingly a married man, having three, vampire wives (formerly known as his brides). To this day, he is still able to strike fear in the hearts of many, even after obtaining a "domestic" lifestyle. In note of this alternate continuity, this Dracula managed to escape his death at the hands of Abraham van Helsing and his men. As they were chasing the chariot carrying his coffin, he was able to fend them off and escape to his home in Transylvania. Because of such, he was able to eternally live to this day. '''Appearance ' Dracula's physical appearance certainly matches that is traditionally associated with him. Described as thin, with a long white mustache set under an aquiline nose, pointed ears and sharp teeth. He is dressed all in black, a long black cape that resembles large, bat wings. His well-trimmed black hair slicked back in a manner that provides a widow's peak. When angered the Count shows his true bestial nature, his blue eyes turned into a flaming red. When transformed, he resembles a physical between man and a bat, remaining the size of a full grown human. His wings are large, the full length of his arms. It is unknown where his clothes go, though they return when he transforms back. 'Personality ' Most noted for this continuity being that Dracula seems to have calmed down over the centuries and is a decent and protective father for Draculaura. Initially, he is reluctance towards Draculaura's "rebellious ways", wishing for her to return to the old ways. He was flabbergasted by her veganism, but learned to get over it. He has been shocked by her acceptance of others, but had learned to tone down his superiority complex. As long as his fledgling was happy and safe, what harm could come out it? Note though, he may make changes for his daughter, it does not mean he has gone soft. While Draculaura is a vegan, he is not. He is still the carnivorous, blood-curling terror that stalks the night. And he will protect his daughter and wives with same prowess. If one were to harm them, he would hunt down those responsible, hypnotize them into walking off a cliff. And that would just be the start.... Granted, his superiority complex hasn't been completely toned down. He still views humans as pretty much nothing more than prey. His acceptance of others is really reserved for his fellow monsters. In fact, the only reason Jackson Jekyll is saved from such is because of his monster heritage. Although Dracula still keeps an eye on him. It is hinted that he may have some "lingering evil" in him, still intact from his past. When he is regaling the youngsters of his past, he couldn't resist smirking when his thoughts turned to the vampiric Mina Harker terrorizing London, because they weren't able to kill him and turn her back. '''Powers/Abilities/weaknesses Dracula is claimed to be the most powerful of all vampires, thus clearly has all the abilities of such. Immortality, draining humans of blood, hypnosis, shapeshifting, alongside various others that he has yet to show. Being a vampire, if he were to bite one and not kill them, he would have infected with vampirism. It is noted that he has the tell tale signs of being one as well, such as no reflection/shadow, must be invited, and a repulsion against crosses, garlic,etc. Against popular belief, is his weakness towards sunlight. Contrary to belief, sunlight merely makes him powerless, but does not kill. A side-effect of said exposure would be fatigue and loss of power. It is due to such that he sleeps during the day, resting in a coffin full of Romanian soil to replenish himself. He is also somewhat capable of casting black magic, such as the resurrection ceremony that he used on Draculaura's birth, for her being born undead required such to grant her life. An ultimate weakness of his being stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake is the one to kill him. Interactions with the Kids? He is seen as somewhat a cross between a celebrity and an old man who can't get with the times by the youth of today's monsters. He respects them for their monster heritage, due to his sense of superiority. They views him as a worthy celebrity, him being noted as one of the most feared monsters, but do note on him being resistant of the ways of today. Jackson Jekyll (and Holt Hyde by extension) have a complicated relationship with him due to them being part human. Jackson is frequently ordered to change into his other half if he is to want allowed on the Dracula Estate. Holt revels in Dracula's respect, but still feels the discrimination on Jackson's behalf. 'Notes ' * Contrary to popular media, this version has more in common with the original novel, sans the alternate ending provided towards his original story. * Contrary to the canon franchise, this version is both Draculaura's biological father and the real Dracula. * His dislike towards Draculaura's pet bat being named Jonathan, may be a reference to Jonathan Harker, the protagonist of the original novel. Category:Monsters Category:Browse Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Formally human Category:Undead